


This Is What You Came For

by Noturhero33



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Soccer, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noturhero33/pseuds/Noturhero33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali Krieger attends a work related camping trip, only to run into Ashlyn Harris, a mutual friend, and goalkeeper for the Orlando Pride. Not expecting to get anything out of the trip, she realizes after the fact that this is what she came for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camping Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be nice! :-P If anyone has any ideas or input please feel free to let me know. I am not sure how long I will be writing this but I figured I would give it a shot!

It was early Friday morning. I was waiting for my friend (and coworker), Megan, to pick me up so we could go to our works annual camping/tubing trip. I hear her honk the car horn and head outside with my bag.  
“Good morning, Al. Long time, no see, am I right? She jokes, knowing we saw each other yesterday at work, and afterwards when we loaded all our big stuff in the car.  
“Ha, ha, I told you doing it this way would make it easier to travel, pinhead! Let’s just get this show on the road!”  
We put my bag in the trunk, took a quick selfie, and were off….  
“So who all is supposed to be here today?” I ask as we pull into the registration cabin.  
“Syd and Dom should be here now, as they left earlier than us. Hao should be here later this evening, and Jamie said he and his family should be here tomorrow night. He said he had a last minute conference to attend, for us not to worry, and to tube without him.  
As we go to enter the cabin, a tall, athletic built, blonde pushed the door open.  
“Excuse me. I’m carrying some big wood here!” She says with a wink.  
“Oh sorry, let me hold that for ya,” Megan offered.  
“Thanks, see you around,” she states as she walks the firewood to her Jeep.  
We get our campsite information and pull up to see a tent that looks like a castle (it must be Syd’s), a screen tent, a couple of chairs, and a fire started.  
“Lucy, I’m home!” Megan tries to do her best Ricky impression. “But seriously, you guys do realize that Hao’s not even here and there is barely any room for our tent, let alone hers.”  
“Oh, hush! Syd says, appearing from out of the tent. “You know with this baby on the way I need to be as comfortable as possible!”  
“How was the drive?” she asks while reaching around for a hug.  
“It was fun. We listened to a lot of Sera’s music, and some of her new stuff! I say like a total fan girl.  
“Speaking of Sera, Meg, is she gonna make it out here this week at all?” Syd says concerned.  
“She’s got some promotional stuff to sort out but she promises to be here for the last tubing trip. Sorry, Kriegy, we won’t bed buddies the entire time. She teases.  
As we start setting up our tent, I glance over, across the campground, and see the same blonde haired woman. She is barbequing for the group of people she is with (friends, I assume). Then I hear one of them call out to her.  
“Hey, Ash! Want to play a game of cornhole with us?” this girl, too, is long and lean, looks to be almost as athletically fit.  
“Nah, thanks tho, Tobs. I’m just gonna make us dinner and head down to watch the sunset. Plus, you and Christen are a team already, and Alex has Serv so I’m the odd one out anyway.” She states somewhat logically, and like she is trying to use an excuse to get out of it.  
“We all know you’re the odd one, Ash,” she giggles, “but we can always switch teams, so maybe later?”  
“C’mon Tobin, you know I’m not about switching teams,” she jokes.  
I giggled out lout when I heard her response, only to have been caught as the blonde looked my way. She gave me a dimpled smile, which caught me off guard, so I quickly turned around to continue helping unpack, and tripped right over our cooler.  
“Nice one, Kriegs!” Megan says doubled over in laughter.  
I get up and brush myself off. I look over to see if the girl had watched me fall, thankfully she looked like she was grabbing something out of a cooler of her own.  
As we put the finishing touches on the tent, Dom offers to start making us dinner. The three of us girls decide to go down to the camping office to inquire about firewood.  
“Did you guys see that girl with the long blonde hair?” I ask, while we wait in line.  
“The one we ran into, here, earlier? What about her? Megan responds.  
“She just looks familiar, that’s all.”  
“Uh, oh. That’s Kriegy code for she has a crush!” Hao exclaims, sneaking up behind us.  
“Hey, you made it! How are you? Wait, no I don’t!! I say defending myself.  
“That’s sooo true!” Megan realizes. Why haven ‘t I noticed this before?!!”  
“Guys, it totally does not!” I say.  
“ Who is this girl?” Hao asks.  
“Wait a minute, are you talking about the girl across from us, camping?” Syd says, finally catching up.  
“Alright, alright, I’m not gonna deny it, she was cute, but she seemed a little cocky.” I say caving.  
“Kriegs has got a crush.” Megan singsonged.  
“Oh, please, I doubt she’d be interested in me.” I reason.  
“Well, Ali, you never know unless….You go ask her if she wants Ali love, which I will go do right now! Megan cuts Hao off, and runs out the door.  
“Shit!!!” I exclaim and start to chase after her as the other two laugh.


	2. Stumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in writing. Again, it's my first fic so I am trying to manage time & how much to write per chapter. I still have a lot to learn. Any ideas or thoughts please throw my way!

“Pinoe, get your ass back here!” I yelled, not so loud the campground could hear, but enough to get my point across.

I chase her down the dirt path towards our campsite. She weaves in and out of the cars parked on the side of the road. I finally catch up to her enough where I can launch myself at her. Which I end up tackling her to the ground.

“Geez Kriegs, can you take a joke? I think you broke a few of my ribs,” Megan complained.

“OH! You weren’t joking and you know it. You deserve to have a punctured lung! I say laughing.

We start to get up and hear her voice….

“Hey Stumbles, you ok? You seem to have a hard time staying on your feet! She sounds playful but genuinely concerned.

“Yea, I’m good thanks,” I says shyly (she must have seen me earlier).  She reaches a hand out for me to grab and pull me up, and I smile gratefully.

“Pinhead down, over here! Megan pipes up, still laying on the gravel.

“Here, let me help you up,” the blonde offers and pulls Megan  to her feet. “Are you ok?” she asks.

“I guess I’ll survive. Damn, Kriegs, maybe you should tone down the working out. You’re making me look bad!”

“Oh, please. Cry me a river!”

“Not to break up this lovers quarrel but, would you guys wanna join me for a beer? My friends went to play cornhole a few sites down. I was just cleaning up before going for a walk,” she explains.

“Oh, no. We aren’t together, just really good friends.” I try to explain.

“I’d love to, what’s your name?”

“It’s, Ashlyn.”

“Right, I’d love to Ashlyn, but I have to check on our firewood situation. Kriegy here, I’m sure would love to join ya tho! Megan says with a quick exit.

“Oookay, she says, and turns my way. “Kriegs?” She says with a half-smile.

“Ali, is my name actually, Ali Krieger.”

“I’m Ashlyn Harris,” she states while sticking a hand out. “So, beer?”

“Sure, I’d like that.”

 

We head towards her campsite and she grabs two beers out of her cooler. Looking around their campsite, they have a pop up trailer, two tents, what looks like ladderball (and their own cornhole boards), along with some chairs sitting right around their firepit. Ashlyn walks over to the trailer and invites me inside.

“Wow, this is nice!” I state, looking around at the queen sized bed, full (but mini) kitchen, and flat screen tv in the make shift living room. “Syd’s tent has nothing on this, and her tent is the size of a castle.”

“Who’s Syd? She asks.

“Oh, right,” I laugh. “She is the pregnant girl in our group. She has the really big purple tent on our lot. She would be super jealous if she ever saw the inside of here.”

“I know who you are talking about now, she’s with the guy with the accent.”

“Yea, that’s Dom. He’s such a sweet guy.”

 

We end up sitting down in the kitchen and she shows me all the different things the pop up can do, everything from being able to play games, to being able to have 10 people in it at once by expanding a section of the wall.

“This must have cost you a fortune, did you guys split the bill on it or rent it from someone?” I ask intrigued (a hopefully not coming off the wrong way).

“It’s mine actually, I got a pretty big bonus with my job a couple months ago, so I decided to splurge a little.”

“A little? What are you a stripper or something?” I joke. “Not that it’s a bad thing, but you just don’t look the part.”

“I’m actually a professional athlete,” she smiles. “I’m the goalkeeper for the new Orlando team. I was traded from the Washington Spirit, hence the bonus, and my trailer.”

“Wow, that’s cool. I’m sorry if I offended you. Goalkeeper, huh? That’s something more I can see you doing. Does it make you nervous being in the net?”

“It’s not bad, I’ve gotten use to it, and really, it’s fun to mess with the other players heads knowing I’m the last line of defense against them.”

“So, the other people that you’re camping with, are they player’s too?”

“Yea, but only Alex & I are on the new Orlando team. Would you like to go meet them? I’m sure they’ll get a kick out of your stripper accusation,” she laughs with a dimpled grin, which is really hard to stop staring at.

“Hey, it’s not like I called them strippers too” I try to defend myself.

“No, just the hot blonde one then, I see how it is.”

               

We talk for what seems like hours, but was only really thirty minutes, when Ashlyn receives a text.

“Alex wants me to join them at the cornhole tournament. She knows I don’t have a partner. Unless…..Hey, (she looks up) would you like to play a game or two? I’m not the greatest, even for being a goalkeeper.” She throws out there.

“Yea, that sounds like fun, let’s go.”

As we head out of the trailer, and start walking to the other side of the campground we run into Syd.

“Hey Al, who’s your new friend?”

“Ash, this is Syd & baby Dwyer. Syd this is Ashlyn.”

“Hi, (Ashlyn sticking her hand out to Syd) Ali told me you have a castle of a tent. I’d love to check it out sometime.”

“Sure, maybe later,” Syd says poking my arm.

“You got quite the baby bump there,” Ashlyn points out. “When are you due?”

“Two months. Yea, baby D here is responsible for all the cardio I get this week, going to and from the restroom,” Syd laughes, rubbing her belly. “So where are you guys off to?”

“A couple of my friends are having a cornhole tournament down the path here, and Ali & I  thought we’d check it out.”

“That’s cool, well you guys have fun, I gotta head back before baby D kicks my bladder again.”

“Thanks, Syd. Tell Megan & Hao not to wait up, I’m not sure when we’ll be done.” I state (trying to sound too forward).

“Will do! You guys enjoy your night!”     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in writing. Again, it's my first fic so I am trying to manage time & how much to write per chapter. I still have a lot to learn. Any ideas or thoughts please throw my way!


	3. Silly Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long delay! My mother has been dealing with some major medical issues so I have been focused on helping her more than anything as of late. I have this chapter and another almost finished but please if you like the story be patient, as my mom has a long road ahead, and I can't promise submitting as consistently as I'd like too! Thanks everyone!

"Look who finally showed up, and with a guest!" Tobin announced to the group of friends.

"Hey Ash, I'm glad you changed your mind," one of the other girls said as she walked towards us. "I'm Alex, that knucklehead over there is Tobin, my boyfriend Servando is standing next to her, and this is Christen, Tobin's girlfriend," she introduces everyone.

"My name is Alex too, but everyone just calls me Ali."

"Who's winning, Alex?" Ashlyn inquires as she guides me to a picnic table.

"Your's truly over here!" Tobin chimes in.

"Excuse me?!" Christen deadpans her girlfriend.

"Sorry, I mean, your's truly and my queen," Tobin corrects herself and playfully bows.

"Much better," Christen laughs.

"Well, we got winner," Ashlyn announced.

Ashlyn and I chatted a few more minutes and watched the end of the game, which was a close call. Tobin and Christen ended up winning by a landslide.

"Are you ready to lose, Harris?" Tobin teased.

"Nah, I got my secret weapon right here. I think we'll do just fine."

Ashlyn offers to stand by Tobin during the match so I make my way toward Christen.

"So Ali, are you here with family?" Christen asks.

"Actually, I'm here for a work outing. My boss does it every year, to get us to go back to nature, and just relax, as it can be stressful sometimes."

"That's cool, what do you do?" she continues.

"I'm a PR assistant for a self-help organization named To Write Love On Her Arms."

"No way! You work for Jamie?" she says excitedly. "We're here for him too. I mean, we don't "work" for him, but Ashlyn actually went to school with him, and we help sponsor the organization. Ash, did you know Ali works for Jamie?"

"No, Chris, we didn't get that far. But that's awesome! He wants us to go over a few design lines & public appearances."

"Well that's right up my alley," I say, "maybe we'll be working together!" I smiled towards Ashlyn.

We play cornhole until the sun goes down. We ended up beating both Tobin & Christen, and Alex & Servando. Once it was too dark to keep track of the points, we decided to go back to our campsites.

“We’re gonna play some drinking games around the fire if you’re interested?” Alex offers.

“That sounds like fun! Give me like ten minutes to change and check in with my friends.”

“You can invite them over as well, we have plenty of shots, and games we can play!” Alex says enthusiastically.

“Sure, I’ll let them know,” I turn towards Ashlyn, “I guess I’ll be back in a few minutes…” I stop, looking into her hazel eyes.

“Yea,” she stutters back, looking at me intensely. “I’m gonna finish cleaning up here, then be on my way back she says clearing her throat. “I’ll see you in a few,” she smiles back.

When I get back to the campsite, I see everyone has changed into onesies.

“Look who finally came home!” A monkey’ed up Pinoe says in a parental tone.

“So, how was your evening?” Hao pries.

“It was fun, her friend’s seem really cool, and guess what?!” I say a little too excitedly. “They’re all here because of Jamie too. I guess Ashlyn went to school with him, and they have kept touch over the years,” I explain. “She may even be working with us!”

“Working with us?” Megan questions.

“Yea, she is gonna help sponsor TWLOHA with the new Pride team.”

“OH!” Hao realizes. “She’s the new goalie Jamie was talking about! That’s so cool, Al!”

“Her friend, Alex, is also on the new team. She actually invited all of us over there, if you guys wanna go? I told Ashlyn I’d be back in a few minutes.”

“Sounds good to me, I’d like to change first though,” Hao points out her Panda onesie.

“Oh no you don’t! It’s tradition to wear it every year on the first night, no backing out!” Pinoe interjects. “Everyone has to wear them, even you, Kriegs!”

“C’mon, Megan! I just met the girl, I don’t want to embarrass myself!” I argue.

“Like you haven’t done that already,” she points out. “Plus, you can’t break tradition!” she notes with a frown starting to form.

“Alright, alright, I’ll change in to my pj’s. Not because you asked me to, but because I look damn adorable as a penguin!” I sass.

“Hey Al, I think Dom & I are just gonna turn in. The little one is making me extra sleepy and it’s not like I’d be much fun over there anyway,” she rubs her belly.

“That’s ok, Syd. I’m sure you’ll met her friends tomorrow.”

“Alright babe, can you help me up?” Syd looks toward Dom.

“Of course, beautiful.” He states without hesitation and gets up.

“Wow Dom, you really do have super speed!” Megan teases.

“I’m Superman, Pinhead, not the flash,” Dom corrects her, both laughing about his choice in a onesie.

“Gimme a hug before you leave me Al’s!” Syd whines.

“Have a good night, I promise we won’t stay out too late.” I reassure her.

“Just watch this one, you know how wild she can get!” pointing at Pinoe.

She gives us all hugs and heads to her tent.

I open our tent and head inside. I decide to keep shorts and a tank top on underneath, just in case.

“You guys ready to go?” I ask exiting the tent.

“Ya! Let’s get this party started!” Pinoe sing-songed.


End file.
